


ZAPATOS | RANMA & AKANE

by irohny



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Female Saotome Ranma, Lesbian Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Y Akane se enamoró, sin lugar a dudas.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 10





	ZAPATOS | RANMA & AKANE

Ranma era un idiota, completamente. Arrogante, descarado, desmedido. Akane refunfuñaba con todas y cada una de sus travesuras, siguiéndolo detrás de sus desastres y los cuerpos heridos que dejaba en el camino.

Pero Ranma, con los cabellos rojos y las pestañas largas, era diferente. Seguía siendo él mismo, por supuesto, pero mostraba otra parte de su personalidad. Más precavido, acertado, agradable. Akane lo veía actuar con más modales incluso, y escuchaba enternecida su risa avergonzada ante los halagos de los jovencitos que lo veían en su versión femenina.

—¿Por qué me tratas así cada vez que me convierto en mujer? —preguntó Ranma un día, cuando caminaban juntas con los brazos entrelazados.

Akane se ruborizó. Atrapada.   
  
—Es sólo que entre chicas debemos cuidarnos, Ranma, ya sabes eso.  
  
Le recordó las veces que fue acosado en ese cuerpo, y Ranma asintió comprensivamente.

—Aún así, no creo que necesitemos cuidado, ¿sabes? Somos rudas —dijo, y carcajeó de esa manera que hacia cosquillear el estómago de Akane.

Akane no quiso cuestionarse muchas de sus propias acciones, como cortar el agua caliente de la casa, o mojar accidentalmente a Ranma con agua fría. Aunque la pelirroja parecía darse cuenta, sólo que no lo exteriorizaba, por el bien de Akane.

—Es difícil estar en tus zapatos... —siguió diciendo Ranma, estando ambas sentadas afuera de una heladería—, pero te gusto más de esta manera, ¿no es así?

Akane tartamudeó.   
  
—No es eso, Ranma, yo sólo...

Ranma extendió una mano hacia ella sobre la mesa, y la suavidad de ésta le cortó la respiración a Akane.  
  
—Lo entiendo, querida —dijo, con una sonrisa de labios rosados.

Y Akane se enamoró, sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
